monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Moga Knight Memoirs/Beginnings
http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c1/Moga_Knight_Memoirs_Poster.png Ch. 1: In the Beginning... Month 5, 250 A.E. I was bored. In fact, I was beyond bored. However, the knowledge that tomorrow I would be leaving to work at Loc Lac's Prison Fortress kept me going. By nightfall, I was thoroughly diminished, and eager to eat. My meal was plain Epioth steak, along with some fried Monster Guts. I eventually managed to fall asleep after eating, and was glad for it. Being raised on Moga Island gave you three things: Stamina, Cunning, and Agility. Not relief from weariness. The next day, I awoke to find the first Sandskiff already gone. I realized that I was left with no choice but to run on the three-mile-long concrete walk to the water. Luckily, a speeding wagon offered me temporary relief from my sprint. I got there ten minutes after the Skiff, but I blacked out as soon as I boarded the ferry. After two hours and twenty minutes, I first caught glimpse of my new workplace. I was thoroughly terrified. The prison was built upon an enormous, jagged, solid bedrock isle in between two smaller spires. On the corners, jagged edges and rocky spires were left untouched to discourage escapees and ships, and what edges were dulled were protected by one Dragonator on each side. These specialized Dragonators could be aimed, and could even switch function. Along the top row of the building, eight Ballistas were placed along each side. Bowmen's and Gunner's holes lined the wall below this. Upon closer view, there appeared to be an Agnaktron on the top arch in the front. On the bottom, a long catwalk that led around the island was placed, with doors so the staff could get around easily. Looking further inland, five towers were placed: these held the worst offenders to the hunting profession, and of them was Deathan Colorde, a man who attempted to murder the Rathalos Warrior. The Rathalos Warrior was, like the other three main wyvern`s warriors, a mighty warrior that had a soul connection with their wyvern. They could actually ride a Rathalos or Rathian without any trouble. However, recently The Hunter`s Guild had became ever so slowly corrupt... They had secretly wished of this man, Deathan, to capture or even kill this mighty fighter for their strength. They planned on making a whole new technology, knowing everything about these wyverns. However, the main head wasn't so corrupt; he instantly had him arrested on terms of corruption, attempted murder, assault, and vulgarity in the hearing of Fyrlsr.jpg|done by Myartisbad HNI 0075 MPO.jpg|another drawing HNI 0064 MPO.JPG|jhen mohrans artwork (Yes ill try to incorporate him) an untested female. The court asked him why he said that; the Guildmaster claimed that he swore so loudly when he was caught, that the even city girl at the register inside the bank on the other side of town likely heard him. So he was sent to Loc Lac city Prison Fortress. In just a few minutes, we had arrived at the loading dock. I noticed one ballista pointed towards the boat dock. We slowly disembarked, leaving the boat in the dock. Heading up the ramp, we came out of the tunnel-like structure right under the main arena yard. We heard thundering steps above, and we knew that we would see our first arena fight. I climbed up the ladder at the end, and arrived in thhe central tower. We were told to follow our guide to the arena seats above the arena yard. When we got there, we noticed the creature. It was large and sandy colored, with two enormous horns on its head. Its tail looked similar to a large C, with barbs all over it. It had two wings, but didn`t fly. "Reckon what it is?" said a guard beside us. "Well, judging from what I'm seeing, I believe it to be a Diablos," I said. "Hmm! I've never really seen much in Moga... I`m from Minegarde, by the way, and my name is Ranoldo." "Well, welcome here. How long have you been working here?" "Well, I believe it`s been my job for a year now, and I haven't had time to go see other places." "Oh. Alright then, let`s watch." The warriors were actually prisoners, and their term was the bet. Money was occasionally involved, but hunters that knew the prisoners betted on their terms. Say, sommeone sentenced to ten years could have a bet placed on them to shorten it to, say, five years, or lengthen it to fifteen years. The armor was personal sets, what they were wearing when they were sentenced. The weapons were exactly the same thing. The Arena they fought in was large and ovular, in the shape of a bean. There were a few boulders and a large rusty mechanism scattered in the arena to aid in the inmates' protection, but nothing else. On the left was a huge, cast iron gate which contained the beasts after and before the fight. The gate had to be maintained regularly for proper safety. I noticed the man who was leading the fighters in. He looked regretful of his choice of work, for he didn't seem to enjoy leading these people into the arena. As he left, I made a note to talk to him after the fight. I asked a nearby guard what the man's name was. "Levon", he responded. Next chapter: Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 2 Category:Fan Fiction